The Unexpected
by BookwyrmGirl2009
Summary: The Fantastic 4 have been living a pretty good life, everything is back to normal after they defeated Doom for the second time but what happens when he shows up with Reed's sister and everyone thinks he's the good guy, including her? FINISHED!
1. Prologue

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this, but it is a prolouge and technically setting up the story. The first chapter of the story will have more to it, I promise. I always make up for it. Ask my readers who've read my previous stories, they know that I don't disappoint and I'll probably leave you in a tail-spin of reading something really shocking. Enjoy! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think; it helps me keep going.

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel

* * *

This story takes place after the Fantastic Four had defeated Dr. Doom for the second time; it has been three months to be exact since Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman got married and Dr. Doom's defeat.

The exceptional Dr. Reed Richards has been working in his lab on a lot of gizmos and gadgets but that's old news since he's constantly working on things in his laboratory.

The Invisible Woman, Susan Storm-Richards, has been working on Johnny to show some more responsibility with his life since he's always partying and acting like a _child_ or at least, that's what she calls it and as usual, Johnny ignores and continues to do everything that his older sister is against.

As for Ben Grimm, he has been spending a lot of time with Alicia at her studio and apartment which is combined into one; their romance continues to spark and heading in the right direction.

Johnny Storm has been not dating Frankie for two months now due to her being called away in service and they knew that they couldn't make a relationship work for a long time of separation, so they left on a good note.

The Fantastic Four have been doing well in their lives as celebrities to the public and public superheroes to the world but some things are just too good to last...


	2. The Shocking News

A/N: Here's the first chapter of The Unexpected; I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Enjoy it! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

Our story begins in the city of Manhattan; it was a sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky. Horns going off in the city from the cars, everyone going about their daily lives meanwhile Reed and Sue had just come back from a lecture at the New York University when Ben called, "Ohm, Egghead, thank goodness, you're home, you got to see this…" his voice trailed off, sounding like something wasn't exactly right. And the two looked at each other, unsure of what was going on and walked into the living room where they heard Ben's voice coming from.

They saw the TV and what Ben was talking about:

_Victor was back._

"How is this possible? I thought we took him out?" asked Sue to no one in particular but Reed answered: "We took him out, yes, but we didn't kill him. It was only a matter of time before he returned…"

Ben looked at Reed then back at the television, "This isn't good,"

Reed turned the sound up, watching the television with his wife and best friend but was surprised to see the shocking news before him like everyone else is.

On the television were Victor and a dark brown haired woman was with him, looking at the reporters with big smiles, "Mr. Von Doom," came a reporter with a question, "Are you officially back to being the CEO of Von Doom Industries?"

Victor smiled, wrapping his arm around the female's waist, "Yes. I have been given a second chance by this young lady who happens to be the one who saved my life."

The female nodded, waving while Reed's eyes widened, "No, it couldn't be…"

Another reporter raised his hand and Victor pointed at him, "Mr. Von Doom, have you given up a life of being a criminal and have decided doing well with your company?"

Victor smiled, "I have given up a life of crime. Rebuilding my company is way of redeeming me and helping out the world. I am truly sorry for my cruelty to the world and all of its citizens. And to have this second chance given to me by many but most of all, this young lady," he rested his hand on the female's shoulder, "is truly an amazing gift."

Ben growled, "Should I clobber him now or later?"

"Ben, see the female next to Victor?" asked Reed. Until that moment, Ben hadn't been paying attention to who the female companion was.

"Is that…?" he began.

Reed answered his question before he could finished it, "My sister."

Victor leaned into the microphone, "No further questions, thank you," and that's when it cut off, changing the news to wonder of how the Fantastic Four would feel about the return of Victor Von Doom on the good side of the tracks this time.

Reed turned off the television set, "Why is Allyson with Victor?" asked Ben.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He replied.

Sue was in a tail spin of surprise, "I can't believe your sister would actually be standing next to him after all he's done to us," she sounded like this could be impossible, following after him.

"My sister doesn't know anything about what happened with Victor," Reed cleared it up.

"But Reed how could she not? It's all over the newsstands, all over the world?" Ben asked, following the two.

"She's not into the news," Reed answered, walking into his laboratory.

Sue looked at Reed, "But Reed, even someone like your sister would know this! She must know and she must have a big heart to forgive someone like Victor."

"I don't even believe Victor's all good. It's just a smoke screen to get people's attention and when we least expect it, he'll come up behind us," Ben explained.

Reed stopped for a moment before turning around, looking at the two, "Allyson has always been naïve. I only hope that we can convince her of what Victor really is like before it's too late."


	3. Questions and The Explanation

A/N: Here's the second chapter of The Unexpected. I hope you enjoy, please leave reviews!

EDIT: I edited the chapter a bit. I hope you re-read it and enjoy.

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

While three of the Fantastic Four were talking about Reed's sister and Victor, trying to figure out how to explain to her that Victor is the bad guy and this is all just a hoax... the two were walking into Von Doom Industries building as the employees looking from their station, completely shocked at the sight of Victor being with a female after all he's done to the world and to the Fantastic Four and that the fact... the company was still in business.

Victor and Allyson walked to the elevator where no one would be looking, "Victor, I have to go see Reed. He's probably already seen the news and is looking for some answers," she explained, looking up at him while they stopped at the elevator.

He merely smiled, "Of course. Give him my regards." He kissed her lips as she returned the kiss before breaking it softly, touching his cheek rubbing it.

"I will," she whispered looking into his eyes as they smiled deeply, holding each other close before kissing again and letting go, "I'll see you later," she whispered against his lips before turning, walking away.

"See you, my darling," he walked into the elevator as it closed behind him.

While Allyson was walking out of the Von Doom Industries building, she got swarmed by the paparazzi as a bunch of flash bulbs go off, "What is it like to date millionaire-turned-bad-turned-good-again Victor Von Doom?" asked one of them.

She smiled about to answer but heard a voice say from the side that sounded exasperated, "Yes, please. Do tell Allyson. We're all dying to know." that's when she looked over, seeing Reed who didn't look too pleased at all but more disappointed than anything else was shown in his eyes.

Reed and Allyson looked at each other in complete astounding silence while she looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to explain it while he was waiting for it.

Meanwhile, Sue was at the Baxter Building as Ben went to see Alicia and Reed went to see Allyson to explain when Johnny came in, "Where have you been, Johnny?" Sue asked, sounding furious like a protective mother who has been sitting up all night worrying about where their child has been.

Johnny smiled like he didn't do anything wrong, holding his hands up, "Calm down, Sis! I was just out, hanging out with-"

"Some chicks? Come on, Johnny!" she threw up her hands in exasperation, "You're so much better than that and you've treated yourself horribly ever since…" her voice trailed off.

Johnny looked at Sue, "Ever since what? Frankie? I'm over it. Besides, there's more girls to _see," _he smirked, rubbing his hands together and held them, "Believe me. After what I saw last night-" then raised his hands up while laughing a bit, amazed at the images of what he saw the night before.

Sue shuddered, holding up her hands, palms forward, from opposite ways of each other toward him with her eyes closed and shook her head, "Stop! I do not want to know..."

"Are you sure? Because it's really-" he outstretched his hand to her palm out about to explain something when... "Victor is back," she interrupted, crossing her arms looking at Johnny whose face completely changed to surprised.

"What? How? When?" he asked sounding like a bunch of emotions were running through him at that moment as he walked closer to Susan, dropping his whole conversation that he was in the mist of having.

She looked at Johnny with a stern face, "Today. I came home with Reed after the lecture then we heard Ben call to us, saying there's something we really need to see. Reed and I went over into the living room where we saw the news that Victor was back and he's raising his company from the ashes. And by his side was Allyson," she explained completely frustrated, "I can't believe-" she was shaking her head like what she was saying wasn't real, holding her hands out while she was explaining this to her little brother.

"Whoa! whoa, whoa... back up!" Johnny outstretched his hands again like he was going to be attacked, "Allyson is with that jerk and she believes every single word that comes out of his metal mouth?" he asked completely astounded at this piece of news, holding his hands far apart in the opposite directions like he was saying: _What the heck?_

Sue retreated her hands back to their cross position and nodded, "Yes. But, Somehow... Victor is not metal anymore and he is on the side of good," she sounded like there was piece of the puzzle missing while trying to figure out what it all meant.

Johnny was holding his head, walking around in a circle like he was going to make a hole in the floor when he faced his sister again, putting his hands down at his sides, "I knew Allyson was naïve but this… this is a whole new level of naïve for her," he put one hand on his hip while holding his other hand out.

"I know, it's unbelievable," she stated, looking to the side down at the floor.

"I mean, why she couldn't be this way when I tried to get her in bed?" he was frustrated and curious about these things more than it seemed about Victor.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled, looking back up at him with disappointed and shock all over her face.

He looked up from his thinking pose, "What!? I didn't do anything," he said innocently but Sue stared deep into his eyes like flame on wood, "Alright! I see your point." He grumbled, holding his hands out as if to protect himself from her.

"Johnny, this is serious. Allyson's life may be at stake," Sue sounded worry, calming down a bit.

He looked back at his sister while becoming serious again, hands on his hips with his voice showing his serious behavior, "You're right, I'm sorry. So, Where's Reed?" he looked around with his head before looking back at her.

She sighed as her shoulders dropped, "He went to speak to her and Ben went to see Alicia to check on her. Now that Victor's back and passing himself off as a good stable citizen, we don't know what to expect." She explained, truly unaware of what was coming their way as Johnny looked down with his hands still on his hips about as worried as his sister was.

Meanwhile, Ben was at Alicia's apartment talking to her about the news that everyone was talking about.

Ben was sitting on the couch with Alicia, holding her hand while she stared out toward the side as he looked at her, "I truly don't understand what Allyson is thinking. We all know she was naïve but… this?" he shook his head rocky-head.

Alicia hmmed while in deep thought, looking toward the floor, "Maybe she was doing this to get Reed's attention because they never were close?" she suggested with curiosity in her voice.

He shook his head, sighing with this information that sounds impossible, "Allyson and Reed never saw eye-to-eye that much but they always found ways to get along. She liked Victor before all of this occurred, Alicia. She met Victor while Reed and he were still in college. But Victor was so focused on his work that he didn't see her or he didn't want to see her," he explained.

Alicia sighed scared for Allyson's safety, "Sounds like a twisted version of Reed and Sue..."

Ben looked at her, "It is, in it's own way…" he looked to the side, "I only hope that we can convince her of the truth."

Alicia smiled, looking up more from the floor turning her head to Ben like she was looking at him but was looking passed him, "Leave that to Reed. I'm sure that if anyone can get through to her… he can," she feeled around to touch his cheek and kissed it.

"Thanks Alicia," he smiled, looking into her eyes.

"No problem, babe," she said softly as they kissed gently.

As for Reed and Allyson, after they got away from the paparazzi, they went to a restaurant to explain to each other different things about Victor.

Reed looked down at the table before looking up at Allyson, "So, you and Victor? How?" he asked with concern in his voice.

But Allyson smiled, "I was in China, studying their ways of massaging and essences for college. And one night, I was walking to my car when I saw a man in a dark green cloak… he was badly injured and I decided to help him. Later, I found out it was Victor." she held her hands together upon the table.

Reed looked at her curiously, "He was injured?" he asked with the same content.

She nodded smiling even wider, "Yes. My guess from the Fantastic Four's last battle with him,"

"That was three months ago when we had that battle," Reed stated, trying to figure out all of this, "And all of a sudden, he shows in China?"

Allyson sighed, looking down, "Reed, It wasn't all of a sudden and I don't expect you to understand." before looking back up at him.

"Oh I understand alright, he's trying to use you to get to me, to my work, and to the team," he explained, completely and truly frustrated with her.

"I doubt it. He's changed. If you only seen how he's changed, you'd understand but you don't. You never did." She snorted beginning to stand up.

"Allyson, wait!" he placed out-stretched his hand upon hers.

She saw it for the first time, "…So, that's how you stretch?" she asked curiously but kind of freaked out since she hadn't seen it before.

He pulled it back as she sat back down, "Yes," he replied as calmly as he could while she looked at him, "Alright Reed, I'll go with you on one condition…" she trailed off because Reed was asking her to come to the Baxter Building to have dinner with his friends.

"And what's that?" he asked, wondering what her request would be.

"That you give Victor a chance," she answered sternly like if he refused... he would never see her again.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: Thanks for the grammer advice and I hope this answers your questions about Johnny.

penny3: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, she already knew, obviously she has a big heart.


	4. The Dinner

A/N: Here's the forth chapter of The Unexpected. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how good it is since it's longer than usual...

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

It was evening in the city of Manhattan and dinner time for the Fantastic Four but they were waiting on Allyson to arrive… with Victor.

Sue looked at Reed, "You can't be serious…" she was in disbelief that Victor and Allyson were on their way, expecting Allyson but not Victor.

Reed was putting a couple of pots of food on the towels that were placed on the table, "I am. She threatened that if I didn't give Victor a chance then she wouldn't come and I would never see her again." His tone was full of disbelief, setting the last of the pots down on the table without looking at Sue.

She had her arms crossed, "He really has her reeled in, doesn't he?" she asked in a soft but a sealed fated tone.

Reed nodded a little, his side to her while looking toward the side in the opposite direction of Sue, "Yeah…" he was at lost for words right now.

That's when Sue came up to him, turning him around, "We'll get her to listen, somehow." She whispered confidently, holding his face in her hands.

He nodded, "I hope so," he lowered his eyes to the ground but she bent down to look into them, "We will," then she stood up straight, holding him close to her form as his arms wrapped around her with his hands on her shoulder blades.

In the living room, Johnny and Ben were talking about Allyson and her newly found _boyfriend_, Victor Von Doom.

Johnny was pacing back and forth, throwing his hands up in the air, not looking at Ben who sat on the couch, "I can't believe Allyson would actually love that overgrown piece of metal!" he looked toward Ben as he stopped pacing, "Especially after all he's done to us." He put his hands on his hips, looking down as he shook his head.

"Allyson rather believe a good-lie than the bad-truth." Ben sighed, "I've known her longer than you have, Johnny. That's the way she has always been." He spoke in his gruff voice.

Johnny shook his head, holding it with his middle finger and thumb, "That's what makes her so naïve, though!" he took his hand from his head, like he was throwing it and sat down across from the couch on the table that's in front of it, frustration all over his face.

Ben looked at him, "Are you sure this is about Allyson or you?" he asked, completely out of nowhere.

He was looking down at his hands, inhaling through his nose but it sounded like a sniffle, "What do you mean?" he looked up at him, slightly confused.

"With the Frankie issue," he totally changed the subject but still concerned about his well-being even though he gets on his nerves.

Johnny looked at Ben, "I'm over her." He stood up, turning away immediately.

"You don't make a very good liar, Johnny," Ben stated, looking at Johnny who didn't speak.

He had his hands on his hips, walking a couple steps forward before looking ahead out the doorway, "I do, don't I?" his voice was soft as he paused for a moment before walking away, confirming what everybody knew… that he was still hurting over Frankie.

Ben let out a big sigh, looking to the side, thinking of how much Johnny reminded him of how he was when Debbie couldn't accept his transformation and how broken he was over that…

Reed and Sue were still holding each other when the elevator dinged and they loosened their hold on each other as she held his face, "Let's go," she said softly with a tiny smile.

He nodded, feeling better after leaning on his wife, "Thank you." He kissed her lips softly as she slowly returned it and he broke it gently.

"You're welcome." Her face was serious but soft as they left to greet their guests who had just stepped off the elevator.

Victor's arm was wrapped around Allyson's shoulders, "I see that Reed really fixed this place up," he said with approval in his voice, looking around with his eyes.

Allyson nodded in agreement, looking about with her head, "Yeah, he did."

His eyes looked around, scanning the area when Reed and Sue came from around the corner, "Reed!" she exclaimed in excitement, running toward him as she threw her arms around his torso, holding him tight.

Reed had his arms wrapped around Allyson in a protective manner but loosened up since he didn't want to scare her off, "Hey Ally," he answered, rubbing her back with his right hand before they let go of each other.

She saw Sue as her eyes went big, "Susan!" she yelled, running into her almost, "I knew you two would get married someday!" she wrapped her arms around her as Sue returned the gesture.

Reed looked toward Victor, trying not to go into a fighting frenzy, "Victor."

He nodded, "Reed. Nice to see what you have done for yourself," he looked up for a moment, gesturing to the place with one hand.

He let up on his seriousness a bit, trying to relax his face, "Thank you. Congratulations on rebuilding your company." He said in a lighter tone, but his eyes were still serious.

"Thank you, Reed." He bowed his head slightly in a nod, holding his hands together like he usually does.

Allyson smiled, letting go of Susan as she went back to Victor's side, wrapping her arm around his lower back, "See? Isn't this great? We're all together like old times," she chimed very happily, a big smile widened across her face.

"Well, dinner is on the table." Reed said softly, holding his hands together as he rubbed them anxiously.

Susan nodded with a smile, "Yes. So, let's go eat, shall we?" she asked in a soft tone, stepping to the side, holding her hand out toward the way.

Victor and Allyson began to walk in that direction with Reed and Sue close behind them or should I say… Allyson.

Ben had walked into the kitchen before Allyson did and when she saw him for the first time… her eyes completely widen in shock, "B-Ben? Is that you?" she asked completely frozen in place.

Ben looked toward her, "Hey Allyson." He said in a welcoming voice as she began to walk toward him in amazement, "Yes, it's me."

Allyson looked over him before looking into his eyes, seeing the same Ben as she always had, "Wow, Ben, you really buffed up." She smiled widely, not really that bothered by his rocky transformation. It was certainly new to her but she wasn't really bothered to see Ben in that fashion.

He nodded, "Sure did." He showed that rocky grin of his.

She raised her arms, "Can I?" she asked softly.

He wrapped his arms softly around her, being careful not to squish her, "Of course you can." He said in confidence, not bothered by her reaction since it was her first time seeing him since the accident.

"I see that you saw Ben," Reed interrupted, following close behind Victor with Sue by his side into the kitchen.

Ben and Allyson let go of each other as she turned around, "Yeah, I did." She looked toward him, placing her hand on his shoulder, smiling widely, "It's nice to see him after all this time."

Ben saw Victor with surprising eyes but calmed down, knowing how hard it took to get Allyson here in the first place and looked toward Reed whose eyes were pleading.

Reed nodded toward Allyson before holding out a chair for Sue to sit in, "Sue,"

She turned toward Reed and smiled, sitting down, "Thanks, Reed." she said with gratitude.

He looked toward Victor, "Pick a seat, Vic." He said softly in a friendly tone, still unsure about him for the most part.

Allyson took her hand off of Ben's shoulder as he walked over to the table and sat down in his metal chair as Victor waited for her to come to him before he sat.

Victor looked at Reed, "Thank you but I rather wait for Allyson before I do," he said in a gentleman-like fashion.

Before Reed could reply to that, she looked around before at Reed curiously with squinting eyes, "Where's-"

"I'm starving! What's on the menu for-" Johnny walked in, rubbing his hands, ready to eat until he saw Victor, "I think I just lost my appetite." He began to turn away and walked out.

Allyson looked toward Reed, "He just needs a little time," he reassured her.

She shook her head, "I don't care what he thinks, Reed. I never have," she said in a serious tone, never had liked Johnny that much ever since she tried to get her into bed that time.

Allyson walked toward Victor and he held out a chair for her so she could sit down. Once she was seated, he sat in a chair beside hers as they had a good meal and a good conversation like what happened with Johnny's storm out never happened...

* * *

penny3: How bad is it..?


	5. The Fight and More Explanations

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter of The Unexpected. I wrote it because I still had ideas in my head for a chapter and I didn't want to wait. I hope you enjoy!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

After dinner, they were all sitting in the living room, everyone excluding Johnny Storm...

Victor was holding onto Allyson close to his body, "Well, this has been a good evening but I believe we should get going," he said as they all stood up.

Allyson saw the emotions on their faces, knowing how much it must of took their strength to hold up around Victor this whole time and was proud of them but she turned to him, placing her hand on his chest, "…I think, I'm going to stay here for the night, Vix," she smiled widely, "Because I really haven't seen them in the longest time. I'll be home in a couple of days." She promised.

Victor nodded, "Okay, understandable. Call you later," he kissed her forehead as her eyes closed for a moment.

"I love you, Victor." She whispered softly, feeling his hand touch her neck as he replied with a kiss that lingered…

Reed felt disgusted to the pit of his stomach while Sue looked away from the sight, toward him, holding his hand and Ben was looking at the sight, trying not to act uncomfortable.

Victor slowly broke the kiss, still close to her face, "See you…" his voice trailed off softly.

Allyson smiled, pecking his lips with a slight giggle, "later." She finished his sentence before he pulled away.

He smiled at Reed, holding his hand out to shake his, "To the future,"

Reed looked into his eyes, forcing a smile, "To the future," he shook his hand which felt tight due to the metal underneath all that skin…

"Good-Night, Mr. and Mrs. Richards. Bye Ben." He nodded in a respectful manner before walking off.

The elevator opened revealing Johnny in his usual jean pants, red shirt and jean jacket before seeing Victor, "I know who you really are, Victor. Don't bother lying to me." He spat, pointing his finger in his face.

"I would like to apologize for everything that I've done," Victor said sincerely, looking very truthful.

But as for Johnny… he didn't buy it, "Save it for someone who believes it." He stated before walking off.

Victor's shoulders rose and let out a sigh as they fell, walking into the elevator as the doors closed after he had pushed the button, knowing it would take a lot of time before he could believe him.

Johnny went onto the balcony, leaning onto the ledge with his hands as he looked out over the city before hearing some footsteps... Too big for Sue or Reed but too soft for Ben and that's when he realized, "What do you want, Allyson?" he asked with a heavy tone before turning around.

Allyson stood there with a furious look, "Look, I know you're mad at Victor but he's a changed man. Give him a chance," she was more like ordering him instead of asking.

He growled, "Why would I? Let me tell you something about your beloved Victor…" he walked over to her, completely outraged.

She looked to the side before looking up into Johnny's eyes which were on fire but not literally as he towered over her.

"He killed my sister and if it weren't for the Silver Surfer who brought her back… she wouldn't be standing there!" he yelled, more outraged at other things than just Victor, taking it all out on Allyson.

She looked at him before looking away, "Look, I'm sorry about that but Victor is sorry and he's making up for it," she started to explain in a soft tone.

He calmed down somewhat before looking away, knowing that she won't listen, "I need to cool off…" his voice trailed off before standing up on the ledge.

Her eyes widen, "Johnny! Get down from there!" she had no clue why he was doing that until…

"FLAME ON!" he shouted like it was painful because so many things were running through his mind at that moment and he flew off the building.

Allyson gasped, placing her hands on the ledge as she leaned forward, watching him fly away into the night sky, thinking he looked more like a star than a man on fire…

Ben walked out from behind the wall, "He's had a tough year," he stated, startling Allyson who jumped, "Sorry," he apologized, holding his hand out a bit.

She turned around, looking at where Johnny had gone, "What happened?" she asked, sounding like she cared but was merely curious.

Ben walked up beside her, "He had a break-up with someone he cared about. I mean it, he cared for her. She showed him there was more to a woman that just looks." He spoke softly, "But she was in the army and she was called in. They realized that they couldn't have a relationship with too much space in it…"

Allyson felt pity for Johnny, "I'm sorry that he went through that but he has no right to treat Victor that way." She had a growling pitch in her tone of voice.

Ben looked at her, "May I say something?" he asked, looking toward her.

She turned toward Ben, leaning against the ledge, "What?" she sighed, looking very irritated.

His voice and face changed to serious, "In his own way, he's looking out for you. Sure, he took his anger out on you for everything that happened but he does care in his own Johnny way. As for Victor… we're all scared for you," his voice showed a lot of concern and worry.

Allyson couldn't be mad with Ben's concerns and looked toward the city, "I know…" her voice trailed off, "But I've gotten to known Victor these passed three months and I know he's changed." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone, turning fully to the city.

Ben looked at her, "How did you meet up with him?" he asked curiously but still concerned.

She smiled before looking toward him, "It was a stormy night…" she began.

_It was a dark and stormy night in the city of China, the rain was pouring drenching the rooftops and cars, thunder echoed all over the city. Allyson was walking toward her car, seeing no one around and was holding an umbrella above her head, fumbling with her keys to find the right one, holding her umbrella over her head._

_While she was doing so, a figure was talking in raspy breathing, whispering so lightly that it's surprising how she could hear the voice in the storm, "Pl-please… he-help me.." said a voice from behind._

_Allyson jumped around in surprised, dropping her keys in the process, looking to where the voice had come from, noticing a figure on their knees in a green cloak, with their hand on the wall, leaning against it but slipped, sliding down onto the ground._

_Like any good citizen, Allyson went to his side, crouching down on her knees, examining his body like she was a doctor, "You seem to be alright but took quite a beating, and you'll need to rest for a few days." She diagnosed, "I'll take you to my place so you can re-cooperate, Mr.…?" her voice trailed off._

_"Victor…" his voice was hoarse, heaving in breath, laying his hand on his stomach before the woman gently placed her hand on his, "I'm Allyson," she spoke in a soft voice, and with that, Victor's eyes laid upon Allyson, realizing who she was…_

_"Allyson Richards?" he asked before coughing in a hacking manner._

_Her eyes flickered up, looking straight into his eyes, "Victor Von Doom!?" she gasped, before backing off scared but he grabbed her hand._

_His eyes looked frightened, "Please… d-don't leave…" he pleaded._

_She saw the pleading and frightening look in his eyes, "Al-alright…" she said softly._

_Allyson took Victor to her place which was covered in China portraits and Chinese living area. She had him lay on her bed, tending to his wounds and every need he had._

She sighed happily, "Ever since then, I've been with Victor. We've gotten to know each other during those three months before we came back to the states together," she smiled at Ben, "He's not a bad man,"

He looked into her eyes, "For your sake, I hope you're right."

She nodded with a smile as he hugged her and she returned it, it was kind of a light hug from her due to him being all rock, "This is kind of hard." They broke out in laughter because of how ironic that was…

* * *

penny3: I hope you liked this chapter. I know you like Ben but this is actually just how the chapter came out..


	6. Unbelievable

A/N: Here's the sixth chapter of The Unexpected. I hope you enjoy!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

It has been a long night for the Fantastic Four team… Ben went out to see Alicia and stay over at her place for the night. Sue and Reed were talking in the lab for most of the night as Allyson spoke to Victor on her phone in the room that they provided for her to sleep in but she wasn't in her pajamas yet but was laying on the bed, talking to Victor on the phone, "What are you doing?" she asked softly, sounding like she had a lot of things on her mind.

Victor's voice came through, "Looking at the stock ratings." He answered, seeming to pay more attention to it than her and sounded more serious than usual.

She hmmed, wishing he would pay more attention to her than that but she decided to date a business man and knew it wasn't going to be easy, "Are they going up?" she asked gently, turning on her side.

He answered sternly, "Sky high." He stated, not being very social with his girlfriend.

She sighed, "Could you take your attention off of that for a moment?" she asked gently, hoping he would and make her feel better.

Victor didn't sound thrilled when he said, "Alright. What's on your mind?" he asked like he had dropped everything.

Allyson hmmed, "I don't know… a lot. I miss you…" she frowned, sitting up as she held her head, "I feel… empty." She stopped when she heard a sound in the back round that didn't sound very nice, "What was that?" she asked curiously with her eyebrows furrowed together in mystery.

His voice sounded very convincing when he said, "Oh, it was nothing," but it didn't sound convincing enough but for Allyson… it was. "Are you alright?" he asked softly in his loving tone.

She paused for a moment before answering confidently, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry to disturb you during work." She apologized.

His voice sounded like it was a grin, "Don't worry, darling. You know I always have time for you,"

She smiled, looking down at her shuffling feet, "I know. But I should let you go so you can continue. I love you, Victor," she whispered the last part.

"Right back at you," he answered before hanging up.

Allyson flipped her phone closed, looking to the side with her eyes before flipping her hair out of her face and looking up, taking a deep breath before getting up to walk around.

Reed was pacing back and forth somewhat before leaning back against Fantastic Four car, "I don't know what to do, Sue… she obviously believes Victor so much that she's blinded from the truth." He was so worried that he had his thumb on his lips when he was in thinking mode.

Sue let out a sigh, getting up from the chair and walked over to Reed, "She will come around. In the mean time, we need to watch over her and make sure that she doesn't do anything reckless." She answered in a soft voice yet serious and comforting with confidence.

"But what if she does and I…" his voice trailed off, looking into Sue's eyes, "I can't lose her." He said with his voice full of worry and concern.

Sue wrapped her arms around his upper torso, laying her head on his shoulder, "I know," she whispered as she felt Reed's arms wrap around her waist.

What they didn't know nor see was Allyson in the darkness, watching them but also heard their entire conversation. Her eyes lowered before walking to the balcony, needing to be alone for a little while but that loneliness wasn't about to last…

She walked out of the back door, sitting in the chair while looking up at the stars.

In a few minutes time… she heard a flame distinguish, "Hello Johnny," she said in a gentle voice but didn't sound very happy to see him.

Johnny looked toward her as he crossed his arms, walking over and leaned against the ledge in front of her, "I want to apologize for earlier. It wasn't right for me to take out my problems on you." He apologized sincerely.

Allyson looked up into his blue eyes, "It's alright. We all get that way at one time or another." She looked toward the stars again.

He smirked, uncrossing his arms as he walked over to her like a hunter walking over toward it's prey, "Let's kiss and make up!" he placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair, leaning into her face about to kiss her when…

She slapped him across the face, "You never changed, have you?" she spat, not getting up from the chair but had a pissed off look on her face.

He smiled, saying in a definite tone, "Never." He leaned into her face, trying to kiss her again.

She pushed him away with her hands, getting up from her chair, "Go kiss the mirror! After all… the only pleasure you get from is you," she insulted, eyes flaring.

Johnny grinned, "Only from the sight of you, I do," he fought back but it was more of a compliment than an insult.

But Allyson wasn't complimented at all… it pissed her off as she hmphed, storming off back into the house.

He grinned, "Before this month is through, we will kiss! Or better yet… get together!" he yelled after her.

She kept walking away and was out of sight, back into the room that Reed provided for her to stay in while she was there, "Ugh! That egotistic maniac… UGH!!!" she picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall.

Allyson could not believe that Johnny was after her again, especially after that sentimental apology that he gave her. What an idiot…

* * *

penny3: I hope my grammar and punctuations are getting better but the site that you sent to me didn't work for some reason.


	7. Teasing

A/N: Here's the seventh chapter. I apologize for it being so short but I hope you like it and please leave reviews so I know what you think of it and if you like it. It keeps me going, including you, JasonLeeScottFan!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

It was morning of the next day; Allyson had just got back from a morning jog, emerging into the kitchen to see if there was a healthy of bar of some sort before she noticed the Human Torch, eating a piece of toast after frying it in his hand.

She hmphed, "Surprised that you didn't burn it. Or, should I say… burnout." She drank from her bottle of water that she had carried on her jog with her.

"You know why you pick on me?" he asked after finishing his toast and turning around, leaning against the counter, holding up his glass of orange juice as he gulped it down.

Allyson covered the bottle of water with the cap, cheeks a little puffed because there was water still in her mouth, "Because I utterly despise you?" she asked cockily with a crooked smile after swallowing her water, her side to Johnny.

He grinned, "No." he turned his head to her, "Because you are hiding your true feelings for me."

She coughed before looking toward Johnny with her head slightly tilted, "In your dreams. I wouldn't be caught dead having a date with you." She insulted, walking away.

He put his hand over his heart, turning his head like he was slapped, "Ooh. That hurts right here." He teased, looking back at where she was walking.

"Good." She called back, walking out of sight.

Johnny merely smirked, putting his glass to his lips and drank the rest of the orange juice.

This was going to be a long day…


	8. Confusion

Author's Note: This is chapter eight and I hope you enjoy... it's more of a Richards chapter with a bit of Ben. Leave reviews letting me what you all think!

Fantastic Four (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

After Allyson's encounter with Johnny and shower from her jog, she walked into Reed's laboratory seeing him put things together reminded her of a young toddler figuring out how to build blocks but in this case, he was just typing on the computer with graphics on the screen that looked like he was building something.

"What are you doing, Reed?" she asked curiously, walking down the steps as her shoes clicked on the ground.

He did not look up, continuing to work on his project; "Working on…" he continued on saying things that Allyson could not understand.

She sighed deeply, placing her hands in her back pocket as she walked closer to him, "Reed," her voice sounded a little more concerned and serious.

It caught his attention as he placed the piece into the glove before standing up, looking toward Allyson who looked just as concerned as the tone of her voice. "What is it?" he asked curiously, turning in his chair, looking up at his sister.

She looked at his face, seeing that he was in the middle of a major project and leaned into the screen, "What are you working on?" she asked, curious about his work.

He looked toward the screen, unsure if he should relay what he was working on but knew that his sister was not stupid and decided to tell her the truth. "I'm working on a formula," he answered, sitting up looking toward the screen.

Allyson hmmed, "A formula for what?" she asked curiously, taking her hands out of her back pockets and crossing her arms, leaning against his desk.

A smile came to Reed's face, clearly about to go into a big explanation of his work, "It's for help those realize the truth behind things and the truth behind the universe. Approximately, by drinking the formula…" he answered, looking toward it, "you can learn everything there is to know." He continued to type in, "But… a wrong mistake can make it something catastrophic."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "Such as…?" she asked, trying to know what he is saying.

He stopped before looking at her, "I told you what I was working on earlier…" he said softly as his voice trailed off then realized that she didn't understand, "It's complicated."

Ben had walked in, "Hey, why isn't it brother and sister time?" he stopped, "I guess I should go then." He was beginning to turn around.

Allyson merely shook her head, smiling, "I was just leaving Dr. Richards to his formula calculations. How's this girl, Alicia that I hear about?" she asked softly, nudging him gently with her arm but obviously, he would not feel it since his body is made of rock like a mountain when he had turned back to her and Reed.

Ben smiled and if he wasn't a rocky man… he would have been blushing, "She's doing great." He answered, sounding very happy.

She smiled, "I'm glad. Tell her I say hi and can't wait to meet her." she tapped Ben's shoulder before walking out.

As Allyson walked out, she looked around the living room to find nothing but Sue on the couch, reading a book with her glasses on her face, "Hey Suzie," she said softly, walking over and sat quietly on the couch.

Sue smiled, "Hey Ally, what's up?" she asked softly, placing her bookmark in her book before placing it down on the coffee table.

Allyson said nothing for a long time, "Susan," she started, only using her full name when something was wrong, "I'm confused." She held her hands together.

She placed her hand on Ally's arm, "About what?" she asked getting concerned, looking at her face, as she got closer to her.

"About everything." She sighed, holding her head.

"Talk to me," she rubbed her back softly as her tone matched her touch.

Allyson looked up at Sue with tears about to break freely from her eyes, "Victor and you guys…" she whispered and continued, "I am a grown woman. What am I to do? Not believe everything that my ex-villain boyfriend told me? I love Victor and I trust his words as if they were my own. I heard your conversation with Reed last night, Sue. And I just don't know how to take this anymore!" she held her face.

Sue was about to answer when the alarm went off, hearing the words, '_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!' _ The two girls looked at each other and raced off into the laboratory where they were greeted with a surprise…

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: I apperciate your reviews! I decided to have a cliffhanger this time and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, letting me know how you like this one.


	9. Shock Of A Lifetime

Author's Note: This is chapter nine and it has unrevealing plots that you didn't even know of! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think!

Fantastic Four (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

The laboratory was trashed, here and there, equipment on the floor and some wires spilling out. What was the most shocking of all was that Victor Von Doom was floating in the air on a surf board, "Hello, Dr. Richards," he smirked, although his face was covered by that iron mask for the first time in a while since Allyson first saw him in China.

Speaking of whom, she was in shock as she saw him floating there on the surfboard which only meant one thing – Silver Surfer was back, but was his prisoner – even though they had no idea where, but she didn't know this because it was top secret of who he was. However, as of right this second… many emotions were running through her: anger, pain, sadness, and hurt because he had lied to her, about everything…

Reed and the others were about to attack to prevent Doom from escaping but Allyson was right between them and Doom. Her eyes watered up, "Everything you ever told me… everything you ever said… was a lie, wasn't it?" she fought to keep the choking sound out of her voice but it failed.

Doom grinned, "Yes, that it was but I have you to thank, my dear, without you I wouldn't have recovered and come after the Fantastic Four once more!" he laughed, holding up a disc, "This is what I wanted… your brother's plans on that formula which I can switch around to match my own needs." He laughed insanely as the others kept on guard except for Johnny who was missing.

A tear escaped her eye, "I was wrong… Evil men can never change." Her eyes lowered, not realizing what was happening around her, giving Doom the opening that he needed.

"Good night, Allyson!" he laughed insanely, voice crackling as he shot a blast of lightning at her.

However, before it could get to her, Reed stretched to amazing length, wrapping his arm around her yanking her right into him where she was not responsive. Every bone in her body was resisting moving at all and her mind could not react to what the damage was.

Sue held her hands up, putting a force field around Doom, "I got him!" she shouted.

Ben shouted, "It's Clobberin' Time!" he ran toward him as Sue let down the shield, jumping at Doom to punch him in the face but he flew straight up dodging The Thing and his enormous rocky fists, flying through the entrance and out the window.

Without Johnny, there was no way to follow Doom.

As for Doom, he was flying toward his building of Von Doom Industries but knew he could not stay there for much longer, knowing the Fantastic Four will eventually figure out that he is hiding in the obvious of all places.

He was soon was walking downstairs toward his underground laboratory where he was hiding the Silver Surfer who was tightly secured on the table by restraints with a electric machine attached to his body to electrocute him if he caused any trouble.

Doom grinned, walking toward the Silver Surfer, looking at him, "Comfortable?" he asked but the Surfer did not reply, only looking toward the ceiling of where he has been in bondage. "Good, because it's just about to get interesting…" his voice sounded creepy to the point of making someone's skin crawl. He walked toward his computer, sitting down on his chair, putting the disc that he stole from Reed into it looking at the formula equation.

Back at the Baxter Building, everyone was cleaning up the mess in the laboratory but Reed. He was taking care of Allyson in the living room but she had not spoken since the confrontation with Doom. He placed his hand upon hers, "Allyson, speak to me." He said softly but she said nothing as she stared at the ground.

Johnny walked in on the two, "Whoa, what happened?" he asked curiously but serious, unsure of what happened.

Reed looked up, "Doom showed his true colors and now, Allyson is in shock. He destroyed parts of the lab and stole a project that I was working on. I have no idea what he plans to use it for." He explained, looking back at Allyson who pulled her hand away and lay down on the couch, looking empty like an eggshell.

Johnny felt like everything turned upside down in his absence, "Whoa, are you serious?" he asked, walking over to the couch and looked at Allyson, seeing how truly fragile she looked.

Reed stood up, "I'm going to help Ben, and Sue clean up the lab. Can you watch over Allyson for a while?" he asked, standing there until Johnny gave his answer but he merely nodded and he left.

Sue and Ben were cleaning up still as Reed walked in as she met him with a questioning look, "Allyson is still unresponsive, and Johnny is back, so I asked him to watch her for a while." He explained before turning around, placing his hands on the desk and threw a book at the floor.

Sue rushed to Reed's side, "Reed…" she placed her hands on his shoulders.

His eyes kept toward the ground, "I failed her, Sue, I've failed." He said, filled with no hope that he could fix this.

She frowned, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder from behind, comforting him as Ben was cleaning the rest of the lab but decided to keep them some time alone so he went to call Alicia to check up on her.

Johnny was sitting on the coffee table across from Allyson's face, leaning over, holding his hands. He could not believe how much pain that she was in and how much of a shock it was to cause her to have this kind of reaction to it.

Allyson's eyes looked very empty and sad, that is all you could get from her at this point because she did not speak or move or have any type of response at all. It seemed like Doom had destroyed her from the inside out.

Johnny stared at her like he was studying her and decided to strike up with a conversation with what seemed like a corpse, "How is it going?" he asked, but the only response he got was a blink of her eyes. He sighed, looking to the side with his eyes before turning them back to her, "Look. I know Doom did a number on you but hey, we've all got tricked by Doom some time or other, right?" he asked but she did not respond.

Johnny got up for a moment, looking for something and when he found it, he walked back over to Allyson and held up a picture of Victor, which was in the newspaper, "Look at this picture." He was not suggesting but ordering her.

She did slowly and it gave him a reaction of some sort at least because her eyes were tearing up and she looked like the sight of Victor was torturing her.

Johnny kept holding the picture up, "Now, look. He is a lunatic and I am sure you know this by now. He destroyed countless lives and now yours is one of them. You can sit here and cry, be sorry for yourself or you can get revenge by the only way its best… take this as a lesson and learn from it. Get strong from it." His eyes were serious and it responds to his tone of voice, along with his face.

Allyson looked at Johnny, "How would you know what heartache feels like?" she asked softly, "You only give them…"

He put down the picture of Victor, eyes flaring but not literally, "I know what it feels like to have your heart being ripped from your chest when someone you want to be with cannot be with you or chooses not to be with you anymore. Believe me, I know how it feels." He stated, now he was getting somewhere.

She looked at him before slowly sitting up but almost fell back but Johnny's hands caught her, holding her in place and she looked at his hands, touching her arms before looking up, meeting his eyes, "Thanks…" she whispered.

Their eyes interlocked for a long time, Allyson felt like someone had just glued her together, and this time… it was not a lying villain but Johnny Storm who shocked her to her very core. The boy who she thought be a player and have no heart, just a black hole was the best comfort that she had in years.

Her eyes broke off with his first before looking toward the paper, "Hey Johnny," she said in a brighter voice as his hands retreated.

"What?" he asked, placing them on his lap, glad to have of been some use to Allyson after all this time of her hating him.

She picked up the newspaper and held it up in front of his face, "Burn this." She merely smiled.

He couldn't help but let his mouth reach at the corners into a smile, "No problem." He raised his hand and took the paper from her hands, burning it with his one hand.

Allyson sat there, watching Victor burn to ash and hope that one day… he will see that what he did to her did not keep her down.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: What do you think of that? Haha. Shocking, isn't it?


	10. Getting Down To The Bottom Of It

Author's Note: This is chapter ten of The Unexpected. It's more of getting down to the bottom of the whole thing. Please everyone leave reviews letting me know what you think!

Fantastic Four (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

It had only been a few hours due to Doom's intrusion and it was already dark all over New York but everyone including Allyson was in the laboratory, trying to see what they could make of everything that lead up to this point…

Reed was sitting on his chair, looking at the team and his sister, "Doom figured that he couldn't get back to the States without some help and in that unfortunate unforeseen circumstance, Allyson was the target." He stated.

Allyson cleared her throat, lowering her head, arms crossed. "Yeah, But I'm still very sorry about all of this guys. If have known what complete jerk, Doom was… I wouldn't have brought him back or loved him." She sighed, dropping her arms, looking at Reed and the others with an apologetic look.

Sue walked over, "Its okay, Allyson. Besides if it weren't for you… we wouldn't have known, for sure, that Doom wasn't who he said he was." She rubbed her back with her hand as Allyson nodded in response before getting back to the situation at hand.

"The question, now, is…" Reed's voice trailed off, standing up, walking around for a moment before looking back at the others, "Where did he get the surfboard from?"

Everyone excluding Allyson, looked at each other in silence, before the sudden realization came to them all, "Surfer." They all said in unison except for Allyson.

"Who is that?" she asked curiously, looking at everyone with squinted eyes in confusion.

Reed looked at Allyson, "He saved us from death and humans ceased to existing." He answered.

Then the realization hit her, "I remember that day when the lights flickered and everything was spiraling out of control… I was at-" she stopped, looking at everyone but Johnny who was waiting for her to continue, "A spa, getting remedies when it occurred."

"But the thing is now… where is Doom and where is he holding the Silver Surfer." He put his finger on his chin to try to figure this out, "I will be trying to track Doom's whereabouts. In the mean time…" he looked at Allyson, "I want you to stay close." He saw Johnny who was about to leave. "Johnny." He called.

He turned around, looking at Reed, "Yeah?" he asked, walking toward him with curiosity on his face of what he wanted…

Reed looked at Johnny, "I would like you to be Allyson's guardian. At least, until this storm passes." He instructed. "Because I don't know if Doom would use her as plan B or she is a part of plan A to get to us."

Allyson did not make a comment or remark or even a rejection toward Reed's suggestion. Johnny noticed it.

He nodded, "Sure. But I think she did her part in his plans." He commented.

Reed nodded, "That may be but you can't trust a conman like Doom." He told Johnny before going to the computer, "Just watch her." He ordered, his arms beginning to stretch onto keyboards of his other computers to try to pinpoint Doom's exact location.

Johnny knew Reed was right and turned around, walking out of the lab with Allyson close behind.

After a few moments of silence, "I'm concerned, Johnny…" her voice trailed off, as they walked into the living room.

He looked toward her, "About Doom or Reed?" he asked softly, sitting down on the couch as she paced.

Her eyes looked out the window, arms crossed. "Both. What if Reed is right, What if Doom isn't exactly finished with his goods yet?" she looked at him, "What if…" she stopped, holding her head.

Johnny stood up, walking over to Allyson, "Hey…" he placed his hands on her shoulders as her head looked up, meeting his eyes. "We won't let anything happen to you…" he promised.

She nodded, "I know… I'm just frightened." She bit her lip, lowering her eyes as Johnny took her into his arms, embracing her for a long time. Their hold on each other did not cease for at least five minutes.

Their hold on each other loosened and her eyes looked up into his, "Johnny, take me somewhere. Far away from the chaos… please?" she asked softly. "After all since you're my bodyguard for a while, we can go do something, at least…"

He realized she was right then nodded before smirking, "How do you feel about clubs?"

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: I know this might be kind of boring but it's setting up for a fun chapter!


	11. The Unexpected: Part I

Author's Note: This is chapter eleven of The Unexpected. Please everyone leave reviews letting me know what you think, it helps keep me going!

Fantastic Four (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

After Johnny and Allyson left the Baxter Building, they were driving in one of the cars that Johnny owned. It was a red viper. The windows were very dark and dimmed as they zoomed through the street, everyone unaware of who was in the car.

Allyson was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that curved with her legs, wearing a white shirt that curved with her upper torso, showing her stomach a little bit with a nice blue jean jacket. "Johnny," she said, looking at herself before looking at him, "Do I look alright?"

Johnny stopped at a red light, turning his head over to her looking at her from head to toe then back up, "You look…" he was about to say something smart-like but decided against it, "great."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Back at the lab, Reed Richards was searching for Doom while Sue was sitting in the chair, "Reed." She spoke softly.

He was doing work in response, his hands stretching to their limits, working over time to find Doom.

Sue leaned back in the chair, knowing better than to disturb Reed while his brain is on fire, so to speak but had to interrupt at this point: "Johnny and Allyson went clubbing."

Reed's hands paused in mid-air, "What?" he looked toward her.

She looked at Reed's face that seems in complete utter shock as if she had just said that she was leaving him, "Yeah. But don't worry, Allyson looked fine when she left." She explained.

He looked toward Sue with wide eyes but they relaxed after a bit, "Decent? Well dressed? Not out for a transaction?" he asked in a specific tone, the overly protective brother showing in his actions.

Sue stood up, walking behind him with one hand on her shoulder, "She's decent." She kissed his cheek, "She'll be fine." She said with a smile, confident voice.

Johnny and Allyson had walked into the club where Reed was at for his bachelor party. Dance flickering lights all over the place with those dancing people behind the light screens. People drinking at the bar and people dancing in the middle of the floor and all over like a decoration.

"Wow, this is place is awesome. Better than China's club _Chimichanga._" She spoke softly, looking about with her eyes.

Johnny looked toward her, looking perplex from the new information, "I thought clubs weren't your style?" he asked, walking down the steps.

Allyson followed closely by his side, with a devious smile, "I lied. Well, back then when we first met…" she curled a piece of hair behind her ear, remembering the sour memory, "I didn't but a few college friends of mine and I went to this club in China after our big study group to let loose… well, to teach me _how_ to let loose since you obviously can tell I'm more of a Reed Richards clone," she reached the bar, sitting on a stool.

He sat next to her at the bar, "Two Martinis, straight up." He looked at the bartender who nodded, going to make the drinks for them. He looked at Allyson, "No where near it. Close but nowhere near it. You are more of a Susan Storm Jr." he joked.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes with a smile, "Funny."

Their drinks arrived in front of them, "Enjoy." The bartender said, before he turned around going back to work.

Johnny picked the martini and looked at Allyson, raising his glass, "Cheers." He drank it quickly.

Allyson looked at her martini that sat there, still full of alcohol.

He looked at her, "It's good," he encouraged, setting his empty glass down.

Her head looked toward Johnny, eyes full of uncertainty, "I'm not sure…"

He looked in her eyes, and it hit him. "You never drank before?" he asked in shock, eyes squinting at this newfound information.

Allyson shrugged, "No. Not really…" she fingered the bottom of the glass, not looking at Johnny whom ordered another drink for her and this time it was a diet soda.

He smiled, "Here." He pushed the soda in her direction.

She smiled with gratitude, "Thanks." She holds the glass in her hands, looking very nervous.

He assumed that it was spending time with him like this because this was very new for both of them, or Doom. "Want to dance?" he asked, gesturing toward the floor with one hand.

Allyson's mouth twitched up into a smile so big that anyone would of thought it was the forth of July, "Sure." She took the martini before gulping it down to Johnny's surprise, "Fooled ya. I've drank more than you can imagine," she chuckled, going down the steps. Actually, more like skipping.

Johnny watched her go down the steps, "She's… something." He smiled, following her down to the floor before stopping for a moment as she stood on the center platform, '_I got to be careful… she's still vulnerable to this whole situation with Doom. I don't want to hurt her more than she already is…' _he thought before joining her.

Back at Von Doom Industries in the underground lab of his company that specifically was his personal lab, Doom had made what he wanted – a serum to control the Silver Surfer. He had transformed Reed's all-knowing serum into a mind-controlling one that his personal lab rat will test out for him.

Silver Surfer was laying on the table, struggling to get out, "This won't work. Reed Richards will not allow me to be controlled by this when he finds out what has happened." He spoke in his authoritive voice that would sound like the truth to everyone else but not Doom.

He was leaning over the Surfer, "Reed will never know since you are going to kill him the first chance you get as for the rest of the Fantastic freak club and his beloved sister." He smirked before showing a silvery-liquid that looked like it belonged to the Surfer's board. With a wide grin, Doom said, "This will go into your body and it will combined in your body like it was the board that you flew on." He placed it down on Silver's stomach as it spread over his entire body.

The Surfer refused to utter a sound, as it consumed his entire being while Doom stood by and watched.

Back at the lab, Reed was working on locating Doom when he picked up the high frequency of the radiation in the city, tracking it as Doom but not as Doom, it was high off the charts.

Reed looked toward Sue, "Alert Johnny and Ben, tell them to meet us downtown." He ordered.

She nodded and alerted the two of their teammates, "I got a hold of Ben. He's on his way but I can't get a hold of Johnny!" she grunted.

He nodded, "Then we will just have to go without him."

Back at the club, Johnny had his arms wrapped around Allyson's waist as they slow danced to a song on the dance floor; her arms wrapped around his upper torso, head lying on his chest…

Johnny's hand was resting on her back, "Allyson…" he spoke up softly, eyes darting all over the place, unsure if he should be talking at this point.

Allyson hmmed in response, "Yeah?" she asked, lifting her head up from his chest, looking into his blue eyes…

Johnny looked down into her brown ones; "…" he did not speak.

He was tongue-tied, unsure whether to say it or not…

After a moment of staring into his eyes, Allyson began to lean toward him but as he did the same, he whispered, "I love you…"

Allyson's eyes snapped open, being very shaky in his arms, "Johnny…I can't do this…" she let go of him, pushing him away, rushing out of the club… it scared her.

He put his hands on his hips, biting his lip in stupidity, '_Damnit! I knew it was too soon! My sister's right, I am an idiot!' _ He looked after Allyson and ran through the sea of people on the dance floor, leaving the building. Standing outside, he did not see her anywhere, '_Reed's going to kill me…' _

Johnny realized that his communicator was beeping off the hook like a telephone, answering it, putting it in his ear, "Hello?"

It was Sue's voice, "_Johnny! Get to downtown! We are being attacked, keep Allyson away from here!"_

He looked around, "That's no problem…" he hung it up, rushing down the street to save his sister and friends, "Flame on!" he ignited in flames, flying into the sky.

Around the corner, Allyson stepped into the light, just as Johnny was flying away…

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: I hope you're liking this story! :) Let know what you think!

Readers/Reviewers: Let me know what you think of it in the reviews!!!


	12. The Unexpected: Part II

Author's Note: This is chapter twelve of The Unexpected! Enjoy! Please leave a review everyone!

Fantastic Four (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

Shortly after Johnny became ablaze in flames, he flew toward the spot where his sister said to meet the team and her. He arrived not too shortly after, only to see his teammates fighting against the Silver Surfer.

Johnny's eyes widen in surprise under his flame, "Sue! What's going on?" he asked, unsure of what he was seeing…

Sue was behind Ben for protection since her force fields do not work on the Surfer, "Doom! He's behind all of this!" she ran out of the way, as Ben ran up toward the Surfer, punching him to the ground but the Surfer dodged, flying right passed Johnny.

Reed stretched beyond his length, grabbing the board and tried to pull the Surfer backward. "Surfer, you have to remember who we are! You are under Doom's control, you have to break free of it!" he yelled, desperately.

The Surfer was not fazed; he surged up power from his board and blasted it at Reed who flew back across the sky into Ben.

He looked down at Reed, "Are you okay there, Stretch?" he placed him down gently.

Reed nodded, "Yes, but…" he looked up at the Surfer, unaware of what the next course of action should be. "I don't know what to do."

"Allow me!" Johnny yelled, flying toward the Surfer but as soon as he tried to make an attack, the Surfer surged a big blast of power from his board toward Johnny and the rest of the team.

Sue raised her force field, knowing it will not do any bit of good but was hoping it would but… it did not.

Johnny was blast toward the opposite side of the team and the rest were blown away together.

The Surfer was flying above but was coming down toward… Johnny. No doubt, it was to give the final attack to finish him.

Sue laid there but tried to get up, only to fall back down again, groaning from the pain of the last attack thrown upon them.

Reed tried to get up but failed, watching the Surfer close in on Johnny. "Get out of there, Johnny!"

Ben looked up, shaking his head from the fall he had, "Torch! Get out of there!" he yelled in response to seeing the Surfer closing in on him.

Johnny merely looked up at the Surfer who had this torture yet painful look in his eyes. "You don't want to do this…" he said softly, holding his side, groaning as he scoot up against the ground to get away but stopped due to the pain in his side.

The Surfer looked upon Johnny, not one word formed on his lips. He formed a spear in his hand, raising it high about to throw it.

"Johnny!" They all cried in unison.

He looked up and knew these were his last moments here on earth, '_I love you, Allyson…'_ he shut his eyes.

There was a sound of a stab…

Johnny did not feel a thing, everything went quiet and he forced himself to open his eyes only to see… Allyson was standing there between him and the Surfer, the spear sticking out from both sides of her body.

She was holding her arms across on opposite sides, looking up at the Surfer, "If you want to kill him… you'll have to go through me." She fell to the ground on her knees; an eye staring into the Surfer's as he backed off.

Johnny's eyes widen, "ALLYSON!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, catching her in his arms as he groaned from his side.

Reed was in a clear state of shock, "No…" he ran toward Johnny and Allyson.

Sue could not believe her eyes since Allyson had came completely out of nowhere. She ran after Reed toward Allyson and Johnny.

Ben did not have time to think; he only acted and ran with the rest of the team toward them.

Allyson gasped, no blood coming from the wound but she was clearly stabbed, "Johnny…" her eyes stared up into his.

He looked at her wound then back into her eyes, "Why did you do that? Where did you come from? Why-"

She placed one finger on his lips to stop him from talking, "Because…" she choked out, "I love you too," she whispered.

His eyes softened as Reed and the others arrived on the scene.

Reed leaned over his sister, examining her with his eyes, checking the damage.

Johnny looked at Reed, "You better be able to fix this!" his voice sounded torn up, fighting back tears.

Sue raised her hands but Reed stopped her, "Reed?" she was clearly confused.

Reed looked at her, "I have a better idea." He sounded confident, as always. He turned to Johnny, "I know a way to save her, but it's all up to you. Are you willing to do it?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes! What am I to do?" he asked desperately, breathing heavily due to being frightened of losing Allyson who was groaning against Johnny's chest.

Reed's eyes turned serious, "You have to flame the spear." He said.

Johnny's eyes widen, "No way, that will hurt her!" he said, sounding hurt at the suggestion of hurting his own… love.

Reed said, "It's the only to save her life. Place your hand on the spear and flame it. If I am correct, the spear will melt and cause the same radiation that created to work in her. It's her only option." He breathed, trying not to sound desperate but he did somewhat since it was his sister's life at stake.

Sue looked at them, "Are you sure about this? This could kill her."

Ben nodded in agreement, "I agree."

"Don't I get a say!" yelled Allyson who grunted, almost screaming due to her raise of tone in her voice.

They all looked down at her, especially Johnny who looked so full of fear that you could not believe he was a player before.

Allyson smiled, "Let's do it…" she whispered.

Reed nodded and he raised his hand in gesturing to back them off but he was attacked, flying into the wall, "Hurry Johnny!"

The rest of the team went to distract the Surfer who was fighting them again even though Allyson laid there dying…

Johnny looked down into her eyes; "Ready…?" he choked on the word, placing his hand on the spear.

Allyson whispered, "Wait…" she placed her hand on his, "I don't want to die without getting a kiss from the Human Torch."

He leaned down before stopping with a whisper, "I don't want you to die…"

She removed her hand, feeling his hand grow hotter by the second, "I won't."

Johnny's hand went a blaze, making it grow hotter. "I love you, Allyson…" his eyes closed, full of tears falling as he placed his lips on hers.

They kissed passionately; not letting go as the flame went threw the spear.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: I hope you're liking this story! :) Let know what you think!

Readers/Reviewers: Let me know what you think of it in the reviews!!!


	13. Unraveled

Author's Note: This is chapter thirteen of The Unexpected. Due to interest being shown in the story, I am glad to say that I'm resuming it. I don't know when or how I'm ending the story... a couple of ideas are running through my brain as we speak. I hope you enjoy the story. Leave reviews!!!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

Johnny's hand rested upon the spear, burning it continuously watching as the silvery liquid melted over her wound. Allyson's cries filled the air, feeling the metal drip on her skin…

He looked into her eyes, holding her neck up with his right hand, "Hold on, Ally. Hang in there…" he pleaded, eyes softening.

She looked at Johnny, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming, "It burns, Johnny…" she gasped out with a loud squeak, eyes widen to the point of despair, clenching her hand into a fist.

The rest of the team was fighting the Silver Surfer; Ben grabbed Reed by the feet and spun him around to hit the Surfer whom grabbed Reed by the neck and threw him across the street, causing him to land next to Johnny.

Sue stood her ground and send a blast of her power toward the Surfer who took it but turned around with surprise, "Susan." He said calmly, eyes turned from black to silver as they normally were before Doom's evil endeavors changed him.

Soon, Allyson's screams stopped and she huffed in pain from the melt that was seeping all over her body, but before Johnny could tell Reed that it did not work… something happened.

Allyson's eyes turned white, the melt seeped into her wound, and a white cloud filled with all different colors that you would in a white cluster in space engulfed her entire body as it pushed Johnny away.

He fell back onto his side, groaning at the already-pained area now doubled the pain and stood up slowly but quivered as he did so, "ALLYSON!" he yelled, desperately as he looked at the cloud…

Silver Surfer looked calmly at the cloud, "She's changing."

In addition, became confirmed, within the cloud, there were blue flames burning making the cloud turning into icicles and fall to the ground, breaking like shattered glass, as it revealed the new Allyson Richards.

Johnny's reaction showed that he was in shock, "Oh my god…" he whispered, speechless.

Reed stood there, looking at Allyson with eyes wide, "According to my calculations, it would have healed her wound, not…" he stopped in midsentence.

Ben and Sue looked at each other, before looking back at Allyson's new form, "This is impossible…" Ben said.

Sue shook her head slightly; "Nothing is impossible when it comes to radiation…" she spoke softly.

The Silver Surfer floated there, watching with no reaction on his face or words emerging from his silvery lips.

Allyson Richards is completely covered from head to toe, in blue flames, but they were not hot flames like Johnny's. No. They were… icy-cold flames, that if a single person were to touch her in their human forms, their hand would turn into icicles. Her head looked toward Johnny, with what seem like a smile upon her lips, "You did it, Johnny."

Johnny began to walk toward her, "I didn't mean to make you like this…" he held out his hands as if he were apologizing which he was.

She smiled, "No need to be sorry, Johnny…" she began to float toward him, she was a foot up in the air before the flames distinguished, causing her to fall into Johnny's arms, "I get to be with you, in no matter what state I'm in now. Flames or not… I'm with you, forever." She held his face, eyes full of love for him like never before.

He looked into her eyes, holding her close, placing his hands on her shoulder blades, "I don't know what to say…" he looked completely overwhelmed by his emotions.

Allyson closed her eyes, "Johnny," she began. "Before you, I thought I knew what love was like. But in the club tonight," her eyes fluttered open, "I was scared when I ran from you. I was frightened by if you were going to be the one to crush my entire human being… but you have only strengthened it. You have made me stronger than I have ever been… if it were not for you, I would be lying in that living room, sulking over Doom. But... the truth is," she held his face once more, "I'm glad that you're in my life and that I got a part of you inside of me… I love you beyond measure, Jonathan Storm." she shook her head slightly, fingering his cheek with her thumb, tears falling freely from her eyes down her cheeks.

Johnny smiled, "I love you too, Allyson." He leaned his forehead upon hers, and then realized, "Your skin is freezing."

She chuckled, "And your skin is burning."

"Okay, I hate to break up this love fest. But we still got Victor Von Dodo to deal with." Ben spoke up, watching Johnny and Allyson in each other's arms, sounding happy but irritated.

Reed nodded, "We'll worry about this later, but we have Victor to deal with, now."

Sue nodded, "Ben and Reed are right."

Johnny and Allyson stood there; looking up at the Silver Surfer with the others, "What happened?" asked Reed, looking at Sue.

Sue looked at Reed and the others, "I blasted him with my energy and…" she looked up at the Surfer, "Somehow, and he's back to normal."

The Surfer quickly responded, "I believe because my body is connected to my board that the energy from Susan cancelled out the formula which is form of energy as well."

Reed looked toward Surfer, "That makes perfect sense."

Sue looked toward him, "Reed?"

He looked at Sue; "I created a fail safe on the formula - in case it fell into the wrong hands - that Doom couldn't see." he began, looking at everyone, "If there was ever enough energy, it could cancel it out."

"Good thinkin', Egghead." Ben said.

Sue smiled, "That was very smart of you."

Johnny laughed, "Since when is he ever smart?" he asked, placing his hand on his chest.

Allyson punched him in the shoulder, "Johnny!"

He grasped his shoulder, "Ouch! Hey… that wasn't nice." He rubbed his shoulder.

She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a mad look, "And what you said about Reed was particularly nice either, flame-breath."

Ben laughed, "I like that one: Flame-breath! I wish I thought of it!"

Johnny snorted, "You think that's funny, Pebbles? How about this?" he yelled, throwing a fireball at his head.

He stumbled back, "Alright!" he walked toward him, "I'm going to make you ash!"

Sue growled, stepping in between them, using her force field to stop Ben from emerging toward Johnny who was being held back by Allyson, "Would you two stop it!?" both said at the same time.

Reed huffed, "Alright enough!" he held his hands up, "We need to get to Doom." He looked toward the Surfer.

The Surfer nodded, answering his question before he could ask it, "I will lead you to him."

* * *

EvelynSimms: Thanks for your review! Please continue to leave reviews, letting me know what you think!

To My Readers: Please leave reviews in the reviewing box! I do care about your opinon and what you think of my story. I love to write and I love to know what my readers think. Drop me a line and I will answer.


	14. Heartache

Author's Note: This is chapter fourteen of the Unexpected. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing! Bring tissues!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

The Fantastic 4 arrived at the building with the Silver Surfer, looking up at to its very top; Allyson looked toward them, "I am coming and that's final!" she yelled at Reed who was under strict objection to her idea.

"No, Allyson! You can't even control your new powers yet," he spoke in his authoritive voice, pointing his finger in her face.

She snorted, "Oh yeah?" her hand ignited into blue flames and she shot a blue flame into his face.

Of course, no one knew what her fire was… icy cold.

Reed's face was frozen in place like a big icicle, unable to move his lips as he tried to speak but it all sound muffled.

Johnny snickered, "That's priceless!" he shot his hands up in the air.

Sue looked at him, cutting him a deathly glare and he went silent as Allyson realized what she had done.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she held her mouth and looked toward Johnny, "Could you…?" her hands underneath her chin, uncovering her mouth.

He awed before placing his hands on Reed's face, melting the ice away.

Ben was shaking his head, "Two Johnny's, never saw that one coming."

Reed shook his head, taking the remaining icicles out of his hair before looking at his sister, "Go back to the Baxter Building. Now." He ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Allyson was about to argue before seeing the seriousness in his eyes and turned around, walking away but what they didn't know is that she turned the corner – in the dark – going through the side door which led to Victor's laboratory.

Reed let out a deep sigh of relief before turning toward the Surfer, "Which way is the underground lab?" he asked.

On their way here, the Silver Surfer filled them in on what happened and how he was captured by Doom.

Silver Surfer looked toward the group, "Its blow the office floor."

Ben slammed his fist into his palm, "I say, we bash down that door and bust into that psychotic lab of his!"

Reed nodded, "Agreed. Ben," he ushered to the door.

Ben nodded in reply, before running toward it, "It's Clobberin' time!" he mashed through the doors.

Johnny looked toward the way that Allyson had gone, but glad that Reed turned her away to go home because he didn't want her to get hurt and also since she didn't have entire control over her powers… she would be in danger of being killed by Doom.

Reed yelled, "Everyone, let's go!" they all ran through the doors, as Johnny followed in pursuit when he realized that they had ran off into the building.

Allyson was walking down the steps into Victor's lab, seeing everything that Reed had and more… she dreaded carefully into the lab, being careful as not to get spotted by him but her efforts were in vain.

"Well, well, isn't it Allyson Richards?" came a voice from behind, emerging from the darkness a figure, standing directly behind her.

Allyson stood straight, looking ahead, "Yeah? What of it, Victor? On the other hand, I should say… Doom?" she asked but did not turn around.

He smirked, having his cloak and mask attire on once again as she last saw him in Reed's lab. He leaned into her ear, whispering, "Doom is fine. But how is your newly beloved Johnny?" he grinned.

Her eyes widen but she did not respond to his question.

Doom touched her hair as he leaned back, letting the strains of hair to fall back into place, "I saw it all. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Jonathan Spencer Storm. How touching… you know, he is more of a player than I ever was." He smirked, whispering the last part directly into her ear as his hand draped on her shoulder.

Her eyes closed at his whispery words and goose bumps formed over her body when he touched her, "He is more of a man than you were," she whispered.

He grinned, "How is that?" he raised a syringe with his other hand but as it was about to puncture her skin… Allyson turned around, looking into Doom's eyes with her own.

Tears were in her eyes, "You left me, high and dry with a broken heart. Do you have anything to say to that?" she asked softly, placing her hand on his chest, "Do you feel anything? At all?" she leaned toward his masked face.

For a moment, Doom's eyes softened behind his mask, causing him to drop the syringe to the floor, and all of its contents to spread out. "If I wasn't this evil madman as you put it… I think I would still be with you."

Her eyes widen in surprise, thinking that he would say no but he did not. "Victor…" she whispered, touching his metal cheek, "Another life time and we would have been together but in this one…" she let her hand fall to the side, backing up, "We are mortal enemies and Johnny is my boyfriend." She closed her eyes as her blue flames began to engulf her body, "But, I have to thank you, Doom, for my powers." Her eyes reopened, showing the blue icy glaring eyes, "And for making me… a fighter!" her flames engulfed her entire body and the rest of the Fantastic 4 showed up with the Silver Surfer directly behind them.

Reed's eyes widen, "Allyson!" he yelled, about to reach to touch her body but realized that it would turn his rubber hand into ice.

Johnny's eyes widen, running toward her about to turn into flames but Sue stood in front of him, "I think, we all can agree that this is between her and Victor at the moment." Her eyes showed her serious tone, "But be prepared to jump in at any time."

Doom stood up straight, eyes showing his remorse but that quickly went away when he realized the Fantastic 4 were in the room. "You meant nothing to me, Allyson, and pretty soon… Johnny will break your heart just like I did!" he shot a wave of electricity toward Allyson who jumped out of the way and ended up floating in the air, shooting a wave of ice flames toward him.

His cloak turned into ice and fell off his body onto the ground in shattering icicles; his head whipped into her direction, knowing that his tricks will not work on her anymore.

Johnny looked toward the rest of the team, "Now?"

Reed nodded, "Now!" they all ran to surround and attack Doom.

Allyson shot ice flames toward Victor and it got to him so fast that he couldn't even think then Ben ran toward him, yelling his usual battle cry and slammed his rocky fist into his mortal enemy's face. Causing him to fly across the room but Doom shot an electric bolt to Johnny who dodged, sending a wave of flames that caused his metal body to burn.

Silver Surfer and Sue sent a wave of energy, causing Doom to shoot out of his laboratory's ceiling, the ceiling above it, and the one above that into the night sky.

Johnny and Silver Surfer flew into the sky as the others ran out, Allyson's flames distinguished but when they got outside, they could no longer see Doom…

Allyson stood outside, "Where'd he go?"

Reed hmphed, "Most likely into hiding but don't worry, we haven't heard the last of him." He answered.

She remained silent before looking toward Johnny who was flying in the sky next to the Surfer.

After they said their good-byes to the Silver Surfer the next day, everyone went on their merry way except Allyson who wanted a few words alone with the Surfer.

He floated there on his board, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Allyson took a deep breath before asking, "How were you captured by Doom?"

The Silver Surfer stared at her face for a long moment before replying, "I was on my way to the Baxter Building when he attacked me with some kind of pulse and it caused me to lose control of my board."

She looked to the side, "When was this?"

"The first day you were seen together." He answered.

Her eyes widen, realizing that the not very nice sound was the Silver Surfer when she had called Victor that night and felt guilty over not seeing it sooner. How stupid she felt.

"Do not feel guilty over what happened. The past is the past and what you know now… will help you in the future." He spoke in his calm tone.

Allyson looked up at Surfer with a thankful slight smile and nodded, "Thank you."

He nodded slightly before turning around, flying into the sky and out of sight.

Once the Surfer was out of sight, Allyson turned around to see Johnny who looked concerned, "I'm fine, Johnny. I'm just tired…" she leaned against the ledge.

He sighed, "I know." He walked up to her, stopping for a moment before looking up with seriousness in his eyes, "I want to know if you want to be with me or if you are using me to get over Victor."

Her eyes widen in shock, "Are you seriously asking me this question?" she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest.

He walked up to her, standing directly in front of her close, "Yes, I am. If you are, then I don't want this relationship."

Allyson lowered her eyes before looking up into his, for some reason she said the most regrettable words that she could have said, "I'm not sure…"

Johnny looked at the sky before nodding, "That's all I needed to know." He walked away but as he did… Allyson looked away toward the sky, "I do love you." She whispered underneath her breath, her head dropped down as a tear fell down her cheek. She knew that it was excessively soon to be in a relationship, especially after what happened with Victor but… she was madly in love with Johnny Storm.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: Thanks for your reviews and I hope you liked this story... don't worry, this isn't the last chapter but the next one that I'm writing will be long and hopefully be like two chapters in one. Yes, sadly, I'm bringing this to a close. I hope you enjoyed it!

To My Readers: Please leave reviews in the reviewing box! I do care about your opinon and what you think of my story. I love to write and I love to know what my readers think. Drop me a line and I will answer.


	15. Thanksgiving

Author's Note: This is the fifteenth and final chapter of The Unexpected. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. I will be writing more stories and maybe edit this one, here and there, I've been trying to put up chapters as much as I can due to only using one computer for my stories. I will be saving up money to get a laptop once I get a job and bring a lot more stories to you! Thank you for being apart of this journey and thank you for your support and reviews and specially to my number one fan, JasonLeeScottFan!

Fantastic 4 (C) Marvel  
Allyson Richards (C) Me

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Johnny and Allyson spoke to each other but during each week, she would cry at night in her bed as she refrained from telling him the truth but as she kept seeing the girls that he brought in. It began to break her to the point where she was screaming at night and Reed would come in to make sure that she was all right. She would be screaming in her sleep and the dream would be of Johnny being killed by Doom each time and her regretting not telling him the truth while she had the chance.

It was Thanksgiving for the Fantastic 4 and Allyson which was the day that she had decided to tell Johnny the truth when the question: _What are you thankful for?_ Was asked around the table.

Johnny did not bring a date for the Thanksgiving meal which was odd, to say the least, but he was working on the turkey due to having the special firepowers that he had.

No one was home now due to all wanting to go to the store, which left Johnny and Allyson – no doubt that, that was the plan in the first place.

Allyson was working on the stuffing, then when it was ready, she stuffed into the turkey and while she was working on it… Johnny would be doing something else. She realized that waiting for that thankful question was not a good idea because she could not wait any longer.

"Johnny…" she began, finishing the stuffing.

He went back to working on the turkey and she stood there, "I need to tell you something…" she said softly, "It's important."

Johnny responded coldly, "What is it?" it sounded like he was majorly upset still.

Allyson took a deep breath, "I am sorry for what I said. It was not true, I swear. I've been crying and screaming for you every night." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

He slammed down the turkey, looking toward her, "How am I suppose to believe you? You are just like every girl that I have ever met. Want me and throw me away like trash when you're done." He spat with an angry face.

She held his face, "It's not true, Johnny. I was confused and I said it by mistake!" she yelled, trying to get him to listen.

He grabbed her hands that were on his face, "How can I trust you?" he asked.

Allyson looked around for something to use but simply looked into his eyes, "I would give up my powers if I could. I would die for you, I would do anything for you, Johnny!" she yelled, tears falling down her face like a stream.

Johnny looked down, his hands still upon hers, "I need to think about it, okay?" he looked up into her eyes, "Can you give me that?"

She nodded, sniffling, "Yes, I can give you forever if that's what you needed."

He smiled slightly before taking her hands off his face and began to go back to the turkey.

The others came back sometime later and Allyson was making the last of the meal while Johnny placed the turkey upon the table.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their meal but Johnny did not tell Allyson his decision yet as they sat next to each other.

Johnny and Allyson were left alone in the living room as everyone went to bed. She was wrapped up in a blanket, holding a cup of hot cocoa on the couch even though her body system is now permanently cold and hot cocoa did absolutely nothing for her but it was comfortable.

Johnny looked up from the chair that he was sitting in as they sat in the living room, just talking about the dinner and then it came…

He sighed before looking toward Allyson, "I've been thinking about what you said," he said softly.

She looked up toward him, knowing that it was not going to be good, "Yes...?"

He shook his head before looking at her with wary eyes, "I don't think I can…"

She closed her eyes with her head down, "It's okay, I understand… but at least, we're still friends, right?" she looked up again with teary eyes.

Johnny got up from his chair and crouched down in front of her, "No," he stated, before smiling, "I meant that I don't think I can be without you," he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Allyson's eyes went wide, her lips curved into a smile, "Johnny…" as the once sorrowful tears turned into happy ones.

He held her face, "Even though, I've been a player most of my life… I never found true happiness as I have found with you. Not even Frankie…" he spoke softly, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

She smiled deeply, "As have I never been so happy, not even Victor..." she touched his cheek, wiping away a tear - that threatened to spill – with her thumb.

Ben, Alicia, Reed, and Sue were watching from behind the wall as Johnny and Allyson leaned into each other's face with their lips pressing against each other's and began to kiss each other passionately.

They all looked at each other with a smile before sneaking away, happy that the couple was reunited.

Johnny touched her neck, slowly breaking the kiss, "I love you," he whispered.

Allyson's eyes slowly opened, halfway, "I love you, too with all my heart…"

They lay down together on the couch with the lights off and the only thing that shined into the living room was the moon and stars for lighting…

"Happy Thanksgiving, Johnny…" Allyson whispered, beginning to fall asleep.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ally…" Johnny whispered, kissing her neck and held her close to his form.

In addition, after Allyson was taught how to fly by Johnny and did a lot of convincing to Reed… they became the Fantastic 5.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: Thanks for your reviews and I hope you liked this story!

EvelynSimms: And thank you for keeping me going when I was about to give up on this story!

To My Readers: Thank you for your reviews and reading this story, even your support! Keep an eye out for new stories to come! And sorry if it was too fast... I promise that I will edit this story someday soon to make it better. Thank you for reading The Unexpected!


End file.
